1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to furniture, and more particularly to the attachment of cloth to a furniture frame.
2. Related Prior Art
It is generally known to attach webs or straps of fabric to a plastic or metal chair frame in order to provide a support surface, i.e., a seat or backrest. U.S. Pat. 4,552,405 discloses an example of such a structure including means for attaching the fabric to the chair frame.
Various other arrangements for attaching fabric or upholstery to a furniture frame are also known.